herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Batman Beyond)
Terrence "Terry" McGinnis aka Batman is a superhero of the future Gotham City and is the main protagonist in Batman Beyond comic books and TV series. His elderly mentor, the former Batman, Bruce Wayne, serves as the deuteragonist. History On August 18, 2022, Terry was born to Warren and Mary McGinnis and his brother was born a few years later. Terry was a gang member of Charlie Biglow's gang and ran in with Gotham PD multiple times when he was fourteen. While his parents divorced, he pulled off a heist with Charlie. Terry was sentenced to three months in juvenile hall because he was underage which spared him from Charlie's three year sentence. Twenty years after the last appearance of Batman, Terry got into an argument with his father and left the house in anger to meet up with his girlfriend Dana Tan although Terry's father grounded him, despite the fact that he didn't start the fight at school. Terry encountered the Jokerz when they causing trouble outside the club. Terry rode on a motorcycle to Wayne Manor where he and the aged Bruce Wayne fought the Jokerz. The battle strained Bruce's heart and Terry helps him to get to the mansion and get his medication. While Bruce falls asleep, Terry discovers a bat stuck in a grandfather clock while trying to call his dad to come get him. He tries to open it only to stumble into the Batcave and realized that Bruce Wayne was Batman, but Bruce attacks him and forces him to leave as Terry leaves in anger. Upon returning home, he found the house covered in graffiti and his father was murdered by the Jokerz. Terry later realizes that Derek Powers had his father murdered when he discovered Power's plan to produce biological weapons. Terry allowed Dana to drop him off at Wayne Manor and Terry took the codes to Bruce Wayne who refused to redon the Batman mantle, told him to deliver the disk to the current commissioner Barbara Gordon. Powers however encountered Terry and reclaimed the evidence. Terry took matters into his own hands and stole the latest version of the Batman costume. Bruce contacted Terry through the suit's communicator to bring back the costume. Although he was reluctant at first, Terry convinced Bruce to help him by stating that they have similar backgrounds. Terry foiled Power's plot who was contaminated by his own chemicals, turning him into Blight. After the encounter, Bruce was convinced that Batman was still needed in Gotham. The next morning Bruce visited Terry and his mother Mary at their home to hire Terry as his personal assistant. He would ran errands for Wayne as a civilian identity. This was however a cover so that Bruce can secretly train Terry to become the new Batman and provide money for his family after Warren's death. While donning the Batman mantle, Terry met some of Bruce's old allies such as Barbara Gordon, Superman, Tim Drake and Static and became a part time member of the future Justice League. He also made enemies of his own as well as encountering some of his mentor's old foes. Years after he became Batman, Terry found out that he was the biological son of Bruce Wayne. He initially thought Bruce was behind this, but Amanda Waller revealed that she was the one who manipulated his genetics to create a new Batman. Gallery Terry mcginnis batman beyond by trebory6-d5t9oux.png|Terry Mcginnis: Out of costume Terry McGinnis comics.png|Terry Mcginnis (Comics) Terry looking over Gothem.png|Terry looking over Gotham Terry's Rage.png|Terry's Hero Rage Dana and Terry Dancing.jpeg Dana and Terry.jpeg Dana and Terry 6.jpeg|Terry feel bad that Dana refused to forgive him Batman vs Ten.jpeg|Batman vs Ten Batman (Terry McGinnis).png Terry McGinnis.jpeg Terry holding a picture.jpeg|Terry holding a picture of him and his late father Batman vs The Joker 3.png|Batman aka Terry vs The Joker Category:DC Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Batman Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Straight man Category:Brutes Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Vengeful Category:One-Man Army Category:Legacy Category:Genius Category:Male Category:Successors Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Rogues Category:Normal Badass Category:Neutral Good Category:Localized Protection Category:Hope Bringer Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Soul Searchers Category:Protectors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Outright Category:Philanthropists Category:Detectives Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Male Damsels Category:Titular Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Athletic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Famous Category:Lawful Good Category:Alter-Ego Category:Gadgeteers Category:Wrathful Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vehicular Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Alternate Reality Heroes